


两小有猜

by feudartifice



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:07:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27624488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feudartifice/pseuds/feudartifice
Summary: 幼儿园弱智文学 5岁崔范奎 4岁姜泰现
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun
Kudos: 8





	两小有猜

（1）  
今天是五岁的崔杋圭转到首尔的幼儿园的第一天。

因为长得比其他人小，崔杋圭的爸爸妈妈担心他被人欺负，所以让他上低一年级的班先适应适应，前一天晚上反复告诉崔杋圭要和新朋友好好相处，然而第二天早上还是看着老师扶着崔杋圭进了教室的背影不放心地离开了。

“你好呀，我叫崔杋圭，今年五岁。你呢？”崔杋圭鼓起勇气跟做早操时旁边的人打招呼。

对上姜太显的大眼睛，崔杋圭吓了一跳。但是这个小朋友没什么积极的反应，大概不太喜欢这种自来熟的人，“我叫姜太显。”

“你也是五岁吗？”崔杋圭把负面的反应全都忽略掉，看起来比其他小朋友要成熟，应该是亲故吧！

“不是，”姜太显犹豫了一下，“我四岁。”年龄上的弱势让他有点底气不足，但是还是没有把话题继续下去的意思。

“那我是哥哥呢，但是没关系，我们做好朋友吧！”

“哦。”

反应比想象中冷淡，但大概算是交到了一个朋友吧！

早操的音乐响起，崔杋圭跟不太上，手忙脚乱，站在后面看不太到老师的动作，只能跟前面的同学照葫芦画瓢，紧接着是一个伸展的动作，崔杋圭又比别人慢了半拍，不小心打到了姜太显的手臂。

“啊呀。”虽然碰得很轻，但姜太显不习惯不熟悉的人碰他，叫出声来。

崔杋圭碰得很轻，匆忙说了一句“对不起”。

但是姜太显眉毛打成了结，用大得吓人的眼睛瞪着他，目光还上下打量。

崔杋圭好害怕，从来都没有人这么看他，本来跟不上动作就着急，突然觉得好委屈。

“嘤……”眼泪马上噼里啪啦地往下掉。

“杋圭，怎么啦，怎么哭啦？”听到声音的老师赶紧过来。

“呜……”到了嘴边的告状的话又咽下，“我想爸爸妈妈了……”

老师赶紧安慰他，崔杋圭揉揉眼睛把眼泪擦干停止了哭声。

（2）  
“小朋友们可以自己玩啦，记得不要跑出花园哦。”

到了自由活动时间，其他小朋友都找自己熟悉的朋友三五成群地玩了起来。崔杋圭因为刚刚交友受挫，不敢问他们可不可以带他一个，只好安静地坐在一边的长椅上看其他小朋友玩球。

球滚到他脚边。“喂，那边的小孩，把球扔过来！”

崔杋圭听话地把球扔给他们。又接着看他们玩。他们看起来关系好好哦，崔杋圭想起在老家的那些玩伴。

或许过两天大家就会熟悉他，然后让他和大家一起玩啦。

“杋圭哥。”

崔杋圭扭头看是谁在叫他，原来还是那个眼睛很大很黑的小朋友。

“你刚才，不是在和他们玩球吗？”就说人好像什么时候少了一个的样子。

“我不想玩了，有点没意思。”姜太显站在花坛旁边，一只手背在身后，一只手招呼他，“哥，你过来一下，我刚在这里发现了有意思的东西。”

天啊，他是看出没有人跟他玩然后主动出来解围的吗？崔杋圭低落的心情瞬间兴奋起来，蹦蹦跳跳地跑去姜太显那边。或许刚才他也只是有点怕生呢，应该可以和他成为好朋友的吧！

“什么东西呀？”崔杋圭好奇地看着花坛里面。

姜太显突然把背在身后的手掌亮给崔杋圭看，里面是一只毛毛虫。

“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！”崔杋圭看到毛毛虫，一下子跳开，他最怕虫子了。姜太显看到他怕，又把虫子往他眼前送，还假装要把虫子放在他衣领里面。

崔杋圭把身子缩成一团蹲在一边，嚎啕大哭。

这个小朋友怎么这样啊，为什么这么无法无天地欺负比他大的人……

姜太显转身把毛毛虫扔进花坛里，又跑去和其他小朋友玩球。

老师过来，“杋圭，怎么又哭啦？”

转身想找姜太显，好好跟老师告告状，可是哪里还有他的身影，毛毛虫都不见了，崔杋圭哭得更伤心了，“是我，是我自己摔倒啦……呜呜……”

（3）  
到了午睡时间，崔杋圭爬上自己的床铺，虽然铺被子费了一番功夫，但是还是努力自己完成了。好辛苦的一个上午，崔杋圭迷迷糊糊地进入了梦乡，半梦半醒的时候总觉得好像有一双眼睛在看他。

“杋圭，到时间啦，起床啦，一会我们准备吃点心了。”

崔杋圭揉了揉惺忪的睡眼，还没缓过神来，眼睛睁开一下子撞见了姜太显的视线。姜太显马上把头转过去，去整理自己的床铺。

“什么嘛……不会又要准备欺负我吧……”

等所有小朋友都在教室里坐好，老师给每个人都发了一个小蛋糕。睡了一觉起来，嘴里想吃点甜的，崔杋圭巴巴地等着老师把蛋糕发给他。

可是这个包装怎么这么结实，崔杋圭怎么撕也撕不开，把头都要埋进去了，还是打不开包装。看着其他小朋友都吃上了蛋糕，有的甚至都快要吃完了，崔杋圭急得自言自语，“怎么办嘛……”

“给我，我给你打开。”姜太显没看他，盯着他的蛋糕说。

干什么，不会是要把我的蛋糕抢走吧！不会再上当了！

“谢谢，不用了，我自己可以打开，我以前吃过这个。”崔杋圭把身子扭过去，侧面对着他。

好尴尬，感觉姜太显一直看着他怎么把袋子打开。可是越着急就越打不开，崔杋圭憋了大力气想咬开，结果一用力把锯齿弄破了。

“我的给哥吃。”

“哦？”看到姜太显把已经打开包装的蛋糕伸手递给他。

“把你的给我就行了。”

崔杋圭将信将疑地接过蛋糕，没有吃，看着姜太显拿过被他弄得破破烂烂的包装，捏着中间封口的地方往下一撕就打开了。

“呀，原来这样子就可以了，你好厉害哦。”崔杋圭好像忘了被毛毛虫吓得大哭的恐惧，用崇拜的眼神看着姜太显。

“那是当然。”姜太显咬着蛋糕，模糊不清地说。

崔杋圭也乐呵呵地吃掉了蛋糕。

（4）  
“我想要这个！”

面对着供大家挑选的积木材料，崔杋圭挤进去拿了自己最想要的，姜太显在一边等其他小朋友拿完，挑了一个剩下的。

“呀……这个要怎么弄呢？”崔杋圭看着写得不是很清楚的说明书，皱起眉头。

姜太显在不远的地方，看了一眼沉浸在说明书研究中的崔杋圭，想告诉他怎么做，但是看他入神的样子，又坐回到自己的位置上开始组装积木。

一个基础的大部件拼完，又抬头看了看崔杋圭，没想到这家伙居然还在研究说明书。

“这个给你，你可以直接用。”姜太显把自己拼好的部分给崔杋圭。

“啊……不用的，我自己也可以做的。”

姜太显伸出一根手指，指着说明书，“这个地方要先把架子拼好才能装轴的。”

“轴是什么？”崔杋圭眨着眼睛问他。

“嗯……轴就是连接起来可以动的地方。”

“啊，原来如此。”崔杋圭点点头，“那你的给我了，你怎么办？”

“我还可以再拼。”

“嘿嘿不用了，你不是告诉我怎么拼了嘛？我会啦，等下我拼好了给你看。”

崔杋圭又把头埋进那堆积木里，姜太显看见他终于拿了对的零件，才回到自己位置上。

有了姜太显的指点，崔杋圭很快动起手把积木拼好了。站起来准备跑过去给姜太显看，让他知道自己也很厉害，“我拼好……”

结果另外一个小朋友以为崔杋圭第一个完成要在老师面前邀功，突然冲过来把崔杋圭拼好的玩具抢了过来扔在地上，玩具摔成了两半。

崔杋圭愣住了，这回他倒是没哭，只是觉得很不可思议。

姜太显早就拼好了，他坐在一边看崔杋圭完成，看见他刚要站起来给自己看玩具，结果就被摔了。

姜太显走过来，把地上的玩具捡起来，好在没有摔破。他把玩具又重新拼好递给崔杋圭，“我看见你拼好啦。”

“给杋圭哥道歉。”

肇事的小朋友很不以为意。

“不道歉我等下就告诉老师。”

听了一句嘟嘟囔囔的道歉，崔杋圭倒是觉得无所谓，反正他也不是要在老师面前表现，他是要给姜太显看的，而且玩具又没破。

但是姜太显在崔杋圭的心里愈发不像一个四岁小朋友。

（5）  
“太显，我要回家啦，我妈妈来接我了。”崔杋圭的妈妈在门口等着崔杋圭，看起来在和小朋友道别呢，应该是交到了朋友，崔杋圭妈妈松了口气，向幼儿园老师询问崔杋圭这一天的表现。

姜太显撅着嘴巴，没回答他。

“为什么不和我说再见呢？明天不想看见了我了吗？”

“不是……”

“快点和我说拜拜啦，我妈妈在等我了。”崔杋圭把自己的小书包背起来，准备走了。

“哥留下来陪我。”

“啊？”

“陪我嘛，不想一个人在这里等。”姜太显把嘴巴撇起来，圆圆的大眼睛盯着他，可怜巴巴的，一点也不像早上被打到手臂的可怕表情。

“等下我跟我妈妈说哦。”崔杋圭蹬蹬蹬跑到妈妈面前，说自己的新朋友想要他陪他一会，崔杋圭妈妈欣然同意了，原来自己的宝贝确实交到了朋友。说车子就停在路边，等下去车上找她就好。

崔杋圭又跑到姜太显身边，“好啦，我来陪你。”

两个小朋友望着树杈交错之上透出来的橘红色的天空，很默契地都没有说话。

深秋的风有点冷。崔杋圭的外套被妈妈拿到了车上，这会傍晚的冷风吹过，崔杋圭打了个冷战。

姜太显看了他一眼，默默把自己的外套脱下来，给崔杋圭披上。

外套上还带着体温，崔杋圭抿着嘴笑了。

一阵沉默之后，崔杋圭咳嗽了两下，对着姜太显说“那个，我们是好朋友了吧！”

姜太显还是不看他，用鞋子踢着地砖缝里的石子。

崔杋圭笑开来，一下子抱住姜太显，用头发蹭着他，“我们是朋友呀朋友！”

姜太显也嘴角上扬，露出尖尖的虎牙。


End file.
